deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki vs Freddy Fazbear
Dan Hibiki vs Freddy Fazbear.jpg|''Atomic Monkey'' Description Street Fighter vs Five Nights At Freddy's! Two characters that barely win what-if fights face off to see who's the best of the worst of Fanon fighters. Interlude Wiz: VS debating. When facing characters, some characters have a very hard time winning battles. Boomstick: And these two characters just flat line suck, like Dan Hibiki, master of the Saikyo fighting style. Dan Hibiki Death Battle.jpg Wiz: And Freddy Fazbear, the leader of the murdering animatronic gang. Freddy Fazbear Death Battle.jpg Boomstick: He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dan Hibiki Wiz: Go Hibiki was a master mixed martial artist. Boomstick: But after he coughed up Sagat, the Muy Thai champion's eye, he murdered him, in front of his own son! Sagat, You don't murder someone i front of their son. When they grow up, they will become so powerful & go after you for revenge. Wiz: His son, was Dan Hibiki. Boomstick: Forget the things I say about the son getting strong. Wiz: After that event, Dan went to Gouken's Dojo to avenge his father by becoming a fighter, but was kicked out, because he didn't want his training to be used just for revenge. Boomstick: Yeah, that's the reason. Pause* Wiz: Anyways, after getting kicked out, he used Gouken's teachings with Muay Thai elements nto make his own fighting style, called the Saikyō-ryū, or "strongest style." Boomstick: (Laughting) "Strongest style," more like "weakest style." Wiz: BOOMSTICK, STOP INTERRUPTING DAN HIBIKI'S ANNALIZES, OR I WILL TAPE YOUR MOUTH SHUT TILL THE NEXT COMBATANT, OR BEFORE THE BATTLE, OR EVEN THE REST OF THE EPISODE!!!!!!!!!! Boomstick: Ok, I'll stop. Anyways, this fighting style's purpose is to back the opponent into a corner. ᴾʳᵒᵇᵃᵇᶫʸ ᵗʰᵉ ᵒᶰᶫʸ ʷᵃʸ ᴰᵃᶰ ᶜᵃᶰ ᵈᵒ ᵈᵃᵐᵃᵍᵉ ᵗᵒ ʰᶦˢ ᵒᵖᵖᵒᶰᵉᶰᵗˢ⋅ Wiz: Boomstick!? Boomstick: Hey, I wasn't interrupting, I was already talking. Wiz: Ok. Before we get into an argument lets get back to work. His special moves include the Gadoken, the Koryuken, & the Dankukyaku, which are rip-offs of the Hadoken, the Shoryuken, & the Tatsumaki that do little damage. Boomstick: He also has the Roll Taunt, which is helpful for avoiding attacks. Wiz: Also, he has the Saikyo Defence, which involves him blocking & then thrusting forward. It defends Dan while doing damage, although a little. Boomstick: His super combos include the Shinku Gadoken, which is to the Gadoken as the Shinku Hadoken is to the Hadoken. Wiz: Actully, the Shinku Gadoken is stronger than Ryu's Shinku Hadoken, & hits six times. Boomstick: WHAT THE! RYU'S SHINKU HADOKEN IS... Wiz: Yes. Yes it is. Boomstick: Wow, I didn't remember Ryu's Shinku Hadoken being so weak. Wiz: Actully, nevermind. Boomstick: The Koryu Rekka is an upgraded version of the Koryuken, which starts quick, before following up with a stronger, higher one. Wiz: The Hissho Buraiken, one of Dan's strongest attacks, is a flurry of punches & kicks, ending with a Koryuken. Boomstick: Dan also has the Legendary Taunt, which, just mocks foes. Wiz: Dan's ultra combos includes the Shisso Buraiken, which upgrades the Hasso Buraiken. It's starts with Dan dashing and doing an 8-hit combo of punches & kicks, which ends with a Koryuken. Boomstick: The Haoh Gadoken is the most powerful version of the Gadoken. This attack is so powerful, Dan goes flying back when he uses it. Wiz: Dan also has the Otoko Michi, a parody of the Raging Demon. Dan engulfs himself & his opponent into a ball of energy, which then explodes, dealing damage to himself & his opponent. Boomstick: Dan can't even do the real raging demon? Wiz: We'll get to that question later. Boomstick: Ok. Wiz: So, Dan is quite strong, being able to break roof tiles with his bare hands & destroy a car in under a minute. Boomstick: Dan is quite fast, being able to keep up with the other Street Fighter characters. Wiz: He's also very durable. When he got hit by Zangief's Final Atomic Buster, his head hit the concrete with enough force to break a skull, & he didn't break any bones. Boomstick: Dan ia a decent martial artist, doing decent in tournaments he enters. Wiz: Dan is a good teacher also, teaching Sakura & Blanka the "Saikyō-ryū" & even teaching Blanka the Beast Roll. Dan even opened his own dojo. Boomstick: So about Dan & the Raging Demon? Wiz: Right. Dan can actully go into his Evil Dan form, enhancing his abilities & becoming bloodthirsty. Boomstick: Dan has endured a beating from Ryu & Ken at the same time, & came back up for more, & actully defeated Sagat, but Dan is very flawful. Wiz: Right. the only reason that Dan defeated Sagat was because Sagat let him win. Also, Dan is kind of dumb. He didn't enter a tournament because he forgot to pay his phone bill, and with that knowledge, didn't put his adress in his commertial for his dojo. Sakura, a japanise high school girl, had to remind him that when Dan didn't notice new students. Boomstick: Dan is very arrogant, underestimating his opponents & leads himself into unbeatable battles. When Wiz said that the Otoko Michi hurts Dan & his opponent, well, it does more dasmage to Dan himself, & Dan lost his Evil Dan form by tripping over a school bag. Wiz: But with all of that, Dan never gives up, always gets back up, & tries his best to carry his fauthter's legacy. Dan: I hope you're ready for a beating. Boomstick: (Laughing) Freddy Fazbear Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE!!! Result (Cue either Super Street Fighter 4 Dan Theme or Five Nights At Freddy's [Karaoke Version] ) What should the ending line be? I guess some characters are destined to LOOSE. I guess ??? was created to LOOSE. Other(Post in comments) Notes Category:What-If? Death Battles